The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A client-server system is widely used in the business computing field. Generally, the client-server system includes a server, a client machine and a network communicating the server and the client machines. The server is a host machine running one or more server programs. The client machine does not share any of the resources of the server programs from the server, but requests contents or service function generated by the server programs from the server. When the client machine initiates a communication session with the server by sending a request of certain contents, the corresponding server program generates the contents, compresses the contents, and sends the compressed contents to the client machine. The client machine then decompresses the compressed contents for its use, e.g. displaying the contents on a screen of the client machine.
In recent years, mobile technology is rapidly developed, and various mobile phones and tablets have been produced using different operating systems (OS's) and programs. In a client-server system with these different mobile devices are provided as client machines, communication between the server and the client machines become difficult due to the co-existence of the different client machines. Specifically, the compressed contents provided by the server for one client machine may not be decompressable by another client machine because the two client machines may use different OS and/or displaying programs. KVM redirection system provides a solution for such communication difficulties. Specifically, a baseboard management controller (BMC) can be installed in the host computer to provide monitoring functions of the KVM signals, and a user may initiate a KVM redirection session from a remote mobile device to directly control the KVM functions of the host computer remotely through the BMC. For example, when a system event (such as an error) occurs on the host computer, the user may identify the event using the KVM redirection to remotely monitor the video signals displayed on the screen of the host computer as snapshots from the mobile device. However, monitoring the snapshots merely allows the user to see the system event, but does not help the user to figure out the cause of the event. For example, the user may see from the snapshots that an error has occurred at the host computer, but the action that causes the error to occur is unknown to the user.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.